Shaw vs The Reader
by yvonnefan
Summary: As all imaginary characters, Shaw craves attention. In this story he is blackmailing the producers to be in season 5 and mind controlling fanfiction writers to get them to write more about him – until he meets an annoyed reader / jaytoyz challenge


_Disclaimer – I don't own chuck. Also, I am not a native English speaker and did not have a beta reader so be warned._

**Shaw vs The Reader**

Daniel Shaw was very satisfied with himself. Everyone thought they where getting rid of Shaw-master after Season 3 of Chuck.

But no, Shaw had made sure to be mentioned in the last episode of season 4 and he was now considering exactly how to blackmail the producers to let him take over the upcoming season 5.

As all imaginary characters, Shaw craved attention – even if it was sometimes unpleasant (Shaw could still not get into his head why so many hated him. "What's not to like?" he thought).

With the tv show on summer break, Shaw was focusing on getting mentioned in fiction. Lately he had been very successful in getting fanfiction writers to write stories about him. Many great fanfiction writers were now writing stories about Shaw-master instead of romantic stories about Sarah and Chuck that skippers liked.

Shaw did not care that many readers was beginning to hate all the stories about him. He was only slightly annoyed that some of the stories was about him dying, but just getting mentioned in a story was worth it as it was bringing him closer to his ultimate goal: to ascent to the non-fictional world. After all, rumor was that if an imaginary character was mentioned enough in tv/movies and in literature, then that character could cross over and become a "real boy" in the non-fictional world.

Just as Shaw was finishing that latest thought, he could feel the sensation of someone writing a new story about him called "Shaw vs The Reader". Great, one more mind-corrupted writer he thought.

"Not so much of a writer - Mostly an annoyed reader actually" a voice answered in Shaw's mind.

"Who, what are you?" Shaw answered voicelessly.

"You can call me Mr. X", the voice in Shaw's head responded.

"Mr. X as in Agent X?" Shaw thought.

"No, as I said I am a fancfiction reader / tv-show watcher. Agent X is a tv character you idiot. Don't you pay attention to anyone but yourself in the Chuck tv series?", the voice responded.

Before Shaw could answer the voice continued. "Anyway, it does not matter who I am. It will only be a short while before I will end you anyway. Why? Well, I never liked you. You almost destroyed season 3 of Chuck and I am annoyed with the number of fanfiction stories I have to skip because you are in them + the time good authors waste on writing all these angsty stories about you. So, bye to you Daniel Shaw (note that I did not say goodbye)."

"Ha, even if you kill me it won't do you any good. I only get stronger by being in your story." Shaw replied.

"Well, I have found the right way to deal with imaginary waste of time like you. I know writing about you death will only gladden you, your perv. Instead, I will just write you out of existence altogether by making sure your mother never meet your father".

"Noooooooo" Shaw screamed suddenly afraid. Not to exist – even in the imaginary world – was the only thing he was afraid of. It took power from him. Shaw in season 5 would no longer happen and new Shaw fanfiction would die out as well.

* * *

><p><em>Scene 0 – Daniel Shaw never gets to exist:<em>

_Adolf Shaw was working late. He and the other toilet cleaners was busy cleaning up after the superbowl. He had been looking forward to the blind date this evening. His first date in years and he wondered a lot about how she would look like._

_Unfortunately, he was no longer sure he could make it. His new boss Mr. X had just arrived and was keeping him very busy._

_"No Adolf, that is not good enough. The toilets must be clean as if they are new. I guess you must just continue all night until you are done", Mr. X complained._

_For the 10th time, Adolf wondered how he had ended up as a toilet cleaner sub-assistant. It was almost as if someone was punishing him. No way he could make the date now he realized. Guess I will have to stay single - no time for anything serious or a family with my job anyway - he thought.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Satisfied that Shaw no longer existed (and had in fact never existed – his scenes was even magically deleted from the taped season 3 tv episodes), the reader was relieved. Finally, now the reader could continue to read some good, fluffy SarahChuck fan fiction in peace.

Fin.


End file.
